1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device, and more particularly, to a field emission display.
2. Related Art
A flat panel display device typically includes two substrates, in which a cathode assembly is provided on one of the substrates and an anode assembly is provided on the other of the substrates. Electrons emitted from the cathode assembly strike elements of the anode assembly to illuminate the same, thereby realizing the display of predetermined images.
A field emission display (FED) is a type of flat panel display device. The following two references are exemplars of features related to field emission devices. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,562 issued to Vickers on 14 Jan. 1997 and entitled METHOD FOR IMPROVING FLAT PANEL DISPLAY ANODE PLATE PHOSPHOR EFFICIENCY discloses a method of fabricating an anode plate for use in a field emission device. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,527 issued to Vickers on 3 Nov. 1998 and entitled FLAT PANEL DISPLAY ANODE STRUCTURE AND METHOD OF MAKING discloses a structure and method of fabricating an anode plate for use in a field emission device. Such field emission displays have conductive material formed between phosphors on an anode electrode. We have discovered that the removal process is difficult to control with this method of depositing conductive material on the phosphors and then removing predetermined areas of the conductive material.